the new DA: first year secrets of the dark lord
by miranda rai lee
Summary: when albus potter starts school he meets two new friends and his dad killed voldemort so the three youngsters have nothing to worry about right...RIGHT: please read and revew
1. Chapter 1

the new generation- d.a. reborn when albus potter starts school he meets a girl no one seems to care about he soon finds out why: shes a wearewolf but he's not scared soon they meet a morphmagi named luke and the three become fast friends just like harry ron and hemione but then they discover that voldemort had some secrets of his own.  
.................................................................... chapter one: meeting friends.  
"catch ya later al" james potter called to his little brother albus as he left to sit with some of his second year friends albus potter was really nervous dispite what his dad had said on the platform he still did NOT want to be a slytherin as he paced the train looking for a seat he saw that all the compartments were full exept one he saw that it's only occupent was a girl she looked to be first year age so he took a chance and slid open the compartment door "hi" he said the girl looked up her brown eyes were red and puffy she had been crying she sniffeled and gave him a watery smile "hi" she laughed nervously " i expect you think i'm a big babby crying like this?" she asked him "not at all" he assured her "can i sit with you?" he asked her the train was just starting to move and he needed a seat "sure sure." she answered sweeping her black hair away from her face albus nervously tried to flattern his own unruly black hair he had hair like his dad his mum was always fussing about it. she had attaked him this morning trying futily to get it to stay down. it wasn't until dad told her that she was starting to act like grandma weasley did she finaly relent. he sat down next to the girl and she looked at him with her head tilted to one side "Why are you sitting here with me?" she asked him curiously " well uh every whare else is full"he replied "but your one of harry potters sons aren't you?"  
"well yea but everyone likes my brother best." he smieled at his own joke and then said "i don't even know your name." he told her "oh its mia" she told him simply "and who are you i know you dad's name but whats yours?" she asked albus looked at his shoes he didn't like it when girls asked questions it made him shy and nervous. "a-albus" he answered oh no he was stuttering as he usually did when he got nervous people would useually laugh at him when he stuttered but mia didn't laugh insted she held out her hand and said "well it's a plesure to meet you albus potter" she said he shook her hand and she smiled all traces of sadnees gone the two talked for hours and when the snack cart came the two bought candy and talked somemore "hey al?" she asked as they were finishing the candy "yea." "you like me right were friends?"  
"yes"  
"but what if i had a horibel secret?" mia asked "would you still like me?"  
"shure" albus aswered confused why was she asking him all this? now it was his turn to ask something "so whats your secret mia" he asked she hesitated "mia c'mon it can't be that bad." she swallowed hard and looked at him with an intense gaze "promise were still friends?" she asked albus nodded "ok i'm a-a I'm a wearewolf alright now you can run away like everyone else." she looked on the verge of tears again and she wouldn't look at him why did she think he would want to run away? he wasn't scared of her. he had three d.a. coins in his bag and his parents and his uncel george had given him for his birthday he took them out and took mia's hand and pressed one into her palm and wraped her hand closed again she looked up at him with the same red eyed watery smile she had given him when they met "what's this?" albus smiled he took a the coin his dad had given him and waved his wand over it so the coin read 'it's ok were still buds i promised we would be' mia gave a small yelp of pain as the coin buned slightly singleling a change in the message she opened her hand and read the note on the coin a huge grin spread across her face albus smiled right back and before he knew it she was hugging him he was all kinds of nervous "thanks al" she whispered just then a pair of twin boys came into the compartment "whats with the coin mesages" they chorused they were nevil annd lunas only children had inhareted their parents d.a. coins their names were jet and jeff and often did things that reminded albus of the stories his mum would tell him about her own twin brothers they were starting school too and dad said that they would give fred and gorge a run for their money " i was just showing my new friend how to use them." albus said nervously "right mate" said jet "we best be off then" jeff added and the left without another word albus looked to mia she was stareing at the door she looked so confused that albus had to laugh at her "uh who were they" she asked "just jet and jeff they have coins too." albus answered once he was done laughing "who else has one?" mia asked " the only other ones belong to my cousin rose and her brother hugo but he won't start school till next year and you'll meet rose later" he told her "ok" mia said and at that moment the door opened again and this time it was a boy nither of them knew he had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes liked albus had.  
"umm.. hi" he said simply "hey" albus and mia called back cheerfuly "my names luke" he told them " luke finagin" he look really embaressed for a second but then he said "some 6th year kicked me out of my compartment can i sit with you guys" he looked at them pleadingly but he didn't have to wait for long because mia looked at albus and elbowed him in the ribs pointing al lukes eyes his briliant green eyes had gone a watery lite blue and they looked posotivly puppy-dog like "woa!" mia and albus said together " you can sit with us sure sure" mia added luke stoped his pleeading stare and the miute he had his eyes went back to green and were no longer puppy like he sat down "ha ha my eyes do work on people besides my mom" he laughed " nice to know" albus fixed him with a stare of his own " so you're a morphmagi" he asked luke "yep" came the simple answer "watch this, close your eyes" luke instucted. albus and mia closed their eyes "go ahead and look" luke said after about a minit when albus opened his eyes it was as if he was looking at his twin luke now loooked exactly like him "we could get away with this if you wanted to skip class some time mate" the fake albus said then he laughed and changed back into luke "we'll be thare soon we should all probly change into our robes." mia got up "you guys go first and i'll wait in the hall." she said albus and luke changed into their hogwarts robes al gave luke a d.a. coin and sent mia amessage that they were done then the talked out in the hall while mia changed then the three of them talked the rest of the way mia told luke she was a wearewolf (he was as good about it as albus) they talked about their classes and the ones they wanted to start right away and the ones that needed to drop off the face of the planet and lucke made it a party by changeing his nose between his sentances before long the tree of them hand crossed the river with hagrid and were waiting in the closet room to wait for the sorting albus had butterflies and luke's face had gone a nasty green that albus didn't think had happened on pupouse... they were about ot be sorted ........................................................... end of chapter one................................................................................................ 


	2. Chapter 2

......................................................chapter two friends stick together.  
professor liska came to get them from the closet room she was the potions professor and albus noticed that luke was still green mia had been holding the sleeves of their robes since they had gotten off the boats "you guys" albus said simply "we're gonna be fine you just have to put on the hat for a few minuts it's not that bad." he tried to keep his own fear at bay why he talked but failed miserably. "your scared too." luke stated " i can hear it in your voice" then as if things coulden't get worse jet and jeff showed up through the crowd "as well he should be mate" jet began " we hered from a very reliabel sorce that this year you have to fight a giant before you can put the hat on." jeff finished for his twin mia tensed and started to shake and luke went from green to skarlet and his hair turned gray "maby we should to have stayed on the train mate." he said shakily as they walked into the grate hall mia suddenly had all her courage back " don't wory i wont let anything hapen to you guys" she said with athority but it turns there was nothing to worry about jet and jeff had started to trick people already when they saw thare was no giant luke went back to normal and mia finnaly let go of his and albus's robes even albus was starting to gain some confadence the sorting hat sat on the stool just like james had said(but then again al had a feeling who had given the twins their giant idea) luke was the first to be called out of their group the hat sat on his head for a minut and then called out "RAVENCLAW" mia was next a pause and then "RAVENCLAW" mia ran over to join luke then a pale girl by the name of ravia malfoy was called. with all that his dad had said about the malfoys albus thought for sure the girl would be in slytherin and he was right she had a big gloating smile on her face she gave albus a stare that said plainly she didn't like him at all but why she didin't even know him then it was al's turn over at the ravenclaw tabel mia and luke crossed all their fingers crossed (luke had given himself two extra on eatch hand) the longbottom twins had also been sorted into ravenclaw and had not yet apologized for their joke about the giant meanwhile albus was sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on it was way to big for him and just like his dad the hat fell over his eyes he waited and then "RAVENCLAW" yes he was in ravenclaw he didn't get gryffindor like he wanted but at least he was with his friends after everyon ese had been sorted it was time to eat. now that he wasen't faceing being stomped on by a giant luke was back to his old self and man could this boy eat he went through twice as much food as the others. when mia said she was getting sick just watching him he blushed and his hair turned red too then proffessor mcgonagall sent them off to bed after a lecture on the rules then their prefect jamie stevens lead them to their common room and showed them whare to go. the three said good night and mia headed to the girls dormatory and luke and albus went to change to their pajamas turns out the longbottom twins shared the dormatory with them also a boy named jacob wendel "night mate." albus called to luke "night" came the reply from two beds over "night" the boy named jacob said "night all" chorused the twins the next morning came quickly albus and luke dressed quickly and headed to the grate hall for breakfast and while they were eating albus's owl snowflake flew in over thir heads and dropped the daily prophet and al set it aside "hey mate can i have a look at that" luke asked as professor McGonagall walked amoung them handing out scheduals "sure" albus responded even when luke was reading the paper he didn't stop eating. "yes i've got defense agenst the dark arts first thing!" said mia excitedly "i'll ace the part about wearewolves for sure." she said in an undertone to the others who laughed. they compared sceduels they had all their classes together and the only one that albus wasn't looking forward to was flying because he knew everyone would want him to be a grate flyer like his dad and broter who was trying out for the gryffindor team this year. but the truth was albus had always been horibly clumsy and that was ON the ground he would probably suck at flying "on to class all of you" called poffesor McGonagall 20 minuts later and albus mia and luke headed for their very first class "do eiter of you know who the pofessor is" luke asked but before they could reply they reached the classroom and got side by side seats then the mystery professor walked in the class had been very rowdy up until this point this guy didn't look like someone to cross he had cold grey eyes and a mess of long grey hair. he was tall and thin " thank you class." he said in a deep voice altough thare had been no need to call them to order " i am professor kiro now let's begin shall we" by the end of their first class luke had lost 5 points for ravenclaw for falling asleep and earned himself a detention for changeing to look like kiro and impersinateing him (al and mia laughed their heads off) they had a foot long essay due on wensday on basic contercurses and the logbottom twins had played another prank setting off a dungbomb in the corridor right outside filch's office door and running away laughing their heads off after lunch albus had the butterflys as they headed across the grounds to their first flying lesson "I bet i'm a compleat bungler." Albus muttered Luke claped him on the back "No worries mate you'll be fine!" 


	3. Chapter 3

......................................................chapter two friends stick together.  
professor liska came to get them from the closet room she was the potions professor and albus noticed that luke was still green mia had been holding the sleeves of their robes since they had gotten off the boats "you guys" albus said simply "we're gonna be fine you just have to put on the hat for a few minuts it's not that bad." he tried to keep his own fear at bay why he talked but failed miserably. "your scared too." luke stated " i can hear it in your voice" then as if things coulden't get worse jet and jeff showed up through the crowd "as well he should be mate" jet began " we hered from a very reliabel sorce that this year you have to fight a giant before you can put the hat on." jeff finished for his twin mia tensed and started to shake and luke went from green to skarlet and his hair turned gray "maby we should to have stayed on the train mate." he said shakily as they walked into the grate hall mia suddenly had all her courage back " don't wory i wont let anything hapen to you guys" she said with athority but it turns there was nothing to worry about jet and jeff had started to trick people already when they saw thare was no giant luke went back to normal and mia finnaly let go of his and albus's robes even albus was starting to gain some confadence the sorting hat sat on the stool just like james had said(but then again al had a feeling who had given the twins their giant idea) luke was the first to be called out of their group the hat sat on his head for a minut and then called out "RAVENCLAW" mia was next a pause and then "RAVENCLAW" mia ran over to join luke then a pale girl by the name of ravia malfoy was called. with all that his dad had said about the malfoys albus thought for sure the girl would be in slytherin and he was right she had a big gloating smile on her face she gave albus a stare that said plainly she didn't like him at all but why she didin't even know him then it was al's turn over at the ravenclaw tabel mia and luke crossed all their fingers crossed (luke had given himself two extra on eatch hand) the longbottom twins had also been sorted into ravenclaw and had not yet apologized for their joke about the giant meanwhile albus was sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on it was way to big for him and just like his dad the hat fell over his eyes he waited and then "RAVENCLAW" yes he was in ravenclaw he didn't get gryffindor like he wanted but at least he was with his friends after everyon ese had been sorted it was time to eat. now that he wasen't faceing being stomped on by a giant luke was back to his old self and man could this boy eat he went through twice as much food as the others. when mia said she was getting sick just watching him he blushed and his hair turned red too then proffessor mcgonagall sent them off to bed after a lecture on the rules then their prefect jamie stevens lead them to their common room and showed them whare to go. the three said good night and mia headed to the girls dormatory and luke and albus went to change to their pajamas turns out the longbottom twins shared the dormatory with them also a boy named jacob wendel "night mate." albus called to luke "night" came the reply from two beds over "night" the boy named jacob said "night all" chorused the twins the next morning came quickly albus and luke dressed quickly and headed to the grate hall for breakfast and while they were eating albus's owl snowflake flew in over thir heads and dropped the daily prophet and al set it aside "hey mate can i have a look at that" luke asked as professor McGonagall walked amoung them handing out scheduals "sure" albus responded even when luke was reading the paper he didn't stop eating. "yes i've got defense agenst the dark arts first thing!" said mia excitedly "i'll ace the part about wearewolves for sure." she said in an undertone to the others who laughed. they compared sceduels they had all their classes together and the only one that albus wasn't looking forward to was flying because he knew everyone would want him to be a grate flyer like his dad and broter who was trying out for the gryffindor team this year. but the truth was albus had always been horibly clumsy and that was ON the ground he would probably suck at flying "on to class all of you" called poffesor McGonagall 20 minuts later and albus mia and luke headed for their very first class "do eiter of you know who the pofessor is" luke asked but before they could reply they reached the classroom and got side by side seats then the mystery professor walked in the class had been very rowdy up until this point this guy didn't look like someone to cross he had cold grey eyes and a mess of long grey hair. he was tall and thin " thank you class." he said in a deep voice altough thare had been no need to call them to order " i am professor kiro now let's begin shall we" by the end of their first class luke had lost 5 points for ravenclaw for falling asleep and earned himself a detention for changeing to look like kiro and impersinateing him (al and mia laughed their heads off) they had a foot long essay due on wensday on basic contercurses and the logbottom twins had played another prank setting off a dungbomb in the corridor right outside filch's office door and running away laughing their heads off after lunch albus had the butterflys as they headed across the grounds to their first flying lesson "I bet i'm a compleat bungler." Albus muttered Luke claped him on the back "No worries mate you'll be fine!" 


End file.
